


A Song From Me to You

by Infinitum



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa and Her Very Gay Introspective Day, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Introspection, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitum/pseuds/Infinitum
Summary: There could only be one logical explanation for the song: She had gone soft. Ichigaya Arisa did not write love songs. It just wasn't possible!
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A Song From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Kasuari fic! This one focuses on Arisa's thoughts and feelings about Su-Suki Nanka Janai or as it's more commonly known: CHO MAMA (lol)
> 
> It was sitting in my google drive for so long (because I kept changing it) so today I just thought: SCREW IT I'MMA POST IT. I hope ye enjoy it!!

_Love_. 

Arisa… sometimes had a _little_ trouble conveying it if she was honest. She had never been the best at talking about her feelings; it was hard to find the words without drowning in her own mortification. It was also terrifying too; to open yourself up to others and risk being hurt.

And love? That was the most embarrassing and terrifying emotion of all! It made her heart beat fast, her cheeks go red and - _Ugh!_ It really made a fool of her.

And yet, there she was, staring wide eyed at the lyrics that had basically written themselves. 

Words that she knew had come straight from her heart.  
  


_‘Next time we meet, my true, honest feelings;_

_I want to speak them...I can’t say it!’  
  
_

Groaning in embarrassment, Arisa's head hit the desk with a low thud; she could feel the tips of her ears burning and welcomed the sensation of cool wood against her heated skin.

There could only be one logical explanation for the song: She had gone soft. Ichigaya Arisa did _not_ write love songs. It just wasn't possible!

Sighing, Arisa lifted her head from the desk and read the lyrics once more. 

_  
‘The truth is, that said, that said, that said, I love you!’  
  
_

Almost instantaneously her cheeks heated up. It really _was_ a love song. A genuine confession of her feelings to her one and only idiot, Toyama Kasumi.

A girl who's smile could light up an entire room, who's eyes reflected the stars themselves. The very girl who had barged into Arisa's life - quite literally - and stole her heart.

 _Eugh_. She had become such a sap. A… happy sap though. It had taken quite a long time before she was able to admit this to herself, but before she met Kasumi, she was lonely.

Making friends had never been her strong suit; it had been easier to just stay at home and only go to school when she _really_ had to. She had her grandmother, her bonsai, and she browsed the internet in her spare time when she wasn’t studying. It was far from the ideal life - the monotony often got to her - but it was familiar… It was safe. It was a bubble she used to protect herself from getting hurt.

Now she found her safety elsewhere. In her friends, in Popipa. In… Kasumi. 

Around them she was able to be herself. She didn’t have to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. She smiled more, she laughed more - heck, she even _yelled_ more, but that was to be expected when she was friends with… _enigma_ s like Tae. 

Tae lived to drive her up the wall, she was sure. The girl was always in the clouds, lost in a daydream, but also somehow grounded. She always came through when it counted. 

(Kasumi was much the same. As mad as they made her, her heart always secretly swelled with fondness. 

...Not that she’d ever admit that.)

Saaya and Rimi were more calm (although they really did have their moments like the other two idiots in Popipa) and she always felt warmed by their support. 

Saaya, mature beyond her years who was selfless to the point where she had to be reminded to put herself first sometimes. 

And _Rimi_ ; Rimi who had come so much out of her shell that Arisa sometimes just had the urge to give her a hug. Rimi really was the support net Popipa relied on time and time again.

Kasumi… Where did she even _start_ about Kasumi? From the moment Arisa found her outside the pawnshop, she knew her life was about to change for better or worse. She was immediately drawn in by those purple eyes that sparkled so brightly, much like the star stickers she had placed around the town so long ago.  
  


_‘And you’re pressuring me with those eyes!!’  
  
_

Kasumi was the catalyst of, well, _everything_. She had dragged Arisa (at first unwillingly) into a life more exciting and messy than anything she could possibly have imagined. She had broken all Arisa’s walls down with surprising ease, and held out a helping hand with a kind smile while Arisa floundered trying to adjust to having _friends_ for the first time in a long, long time.  
  


‘ _Just wait a little while, until the day I can be honest, okay?_ ’  
  


_Honesty._

It was never going to be her strong suit. Arisa always found it hard to express her feelings… Her joy, her sadness, her love for those she cared about. It had always been easier for her to keep people at a distance, to avoid all the messiness and scariness involved in being vulnerable around others. But _Kasumi?_ Kasumi crossed that distance with the brashness and energy she was known for with no regard for Arisa's (admittedly) half-hearted protests, and then all of Popipa closely followed.

Over time she grew more comfortable with them, discovered she felt safe being vulnerable around them. ...Kind of. It was still really embarrassing after all! But most of all, she found herself opening up to Kasumi, somehow not minding when the girl spent half of her time at her house, not minding when she bodily flung herself at Arisa at any given moment - even though she very much screamed at Kasumi when that happened - so yeah, Kasumi had _always_ been different. Arisa's feelings for Kasumi hadn't just struck her out the blue one day, they had been there from the very beginning. It was strangely similar to her bonsai: Slowing growing, its roots spreading over time until it flourished beautifully. 

At first Arisa had passed it off as excitement for making a new friend, but it became hard to ignore how _pretty_ Kasumi’s eyes were and how her heart skipped a beat every time she was pulled into one of those bone-crushing (but warm) hugs. It had become impossible to ignore how she had begun to look forward to going to school, how her day was always brighter when she saw Kasumi’s smile. At some point she had to acknowledge it. Acknowledge that she had fallen for her best friend.

And that's how she found herself in her current situation... She had acknowledged her feelings and over time they only grew stronger until she desperately needed to express them _somehow._ But saying them straight to Kasumi? Absolutely not. So she did it in the only way she knew how: Through music.

She was going to combust when she had to show -

“Oh. Oh _no._ ” 

Arisa sat up with a jolt. How did this not occur to her earlier?!

Well, no. It _had_ occurred to her in some recess of her mind at some point, she chided herself. She was no fool; she knew exactly what she had been doing. She just didn’t really consider it properly until now.

Kasumi had challenged everyone to write a song about themselves; about what was important to them and she had written about her feelings towards _Kasumi_.

The very same Kasumi who was eagerly waiting to see everyone's songs.

Arisa worried her bottom lip with her teeth. How would Kasumi react to it? Oblivious as she could be, even Kasumi would be able to notice the message of the lyrics. The song basically painted a huge I LOVE YOU KASUMI sign on her forehead!

She'd always had a small inkling that Kasumi could, maybe, _potentially_ feel the same way. The girl was so expressive with her feelings, never hesitant to show her love for her friends and _everything_ and it often left Arisa floundering as she tried to figure out whether Kasumi was just being _Kasumi_ or if she felt the same way. But then Kasumi would always hug her, would always seem to need to be close to her more than anyone else - or at least it seemed that way - and she… hoped. Just a little. 

_So she’d just have to take a chance on love._

_(Eventually. Maybe in like, ten years when she could look at the lyrics without bursting into flames.)_

“Jeez,” Arisa sighed, dragging her palm down her face. “I’ve become such a sap.”

Shaking her head, Arisa got to her feet and headed towards the door, only to scream with fright when it unexpectedly burst open, nearly hitting her in the face. 

"Arisaaaa~" Kasumi stood triumphantly in the door frame with her hands on her hips.

“Who let you in here?!” she shrieked, swatting Kasumi’s shoulder with one hand as the other clutched her chest. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute.

“Your granny did!”

Kasumi grinned, and stepped past her before sprinting towards Arisa’s bed, diving face first onto her pillows.

“Hey! Get off my bed!”

Kasumi lifted her head up, pouting so pathetically that Arisa’s heart clenched in response. Boy, she was a mess. “But it’s so comfy~ And it smells like you!” Ignoring Arisa’s barely coherent reply, Kasumi had the audacity to nuzzle into the pillows once more.

“Jeez…” Arisa sighed. “How do I even deal with you…”

“Because you loveeee me~” Kasumi sang, rolling onto her side so she’s facing Arisa. The smug curl of her lips set Arisa’s heart pounded furiously in her chest. This girl was going to be the death of her.

“Wh-What?!” Arisa’s eyes unwittingly darted over to where her notebook lay open on her desk.

 _Oh._ She left the song in plain view. On her desk. Not even two feet away from _Kasumi?!_

A strangled _oh my god_ escaped Arisa’s throat. She tore her eyes away from the desk with haste. Looking over at the bed, she found Kasumi watching her with a confused expression.

“Arisa? What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing!” Arisa cursed herself internally as her response came out at an embarrassingly high pitch.

Kasumi considered her for a moment. And oh, it was a torturous moment. Arisa felt herself sweat profusely under Kasumi’s unwavering gaze.

“Hmm~ Okay!”

Arisa breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that the danger had been avoided for now.

But then Kasumi rolled off the bed (somehow landing on her feet) and padded her way over to Arisa's desk. Kasumi looked over her shoulder for a brief moment and Arisa could see the devilment twinkling in her eyes. She _knew_. She knew Arisa had been freaking out about something on her desk. And her notebook just happened to be wide open. 

_Shit._

"Oh? A Song?" Kasumi chirped excitedly, and Arisa could feel her heartbeat speed up. "'I-I Never Said Love!'" Kasumi then said slowly, as if taking in the title of the song one word at a time, and Arisa nearly collapsed on the spot. She was _not_ ready for Kasumi to see the song; to see her feelings professed in every verse, in each repeat of the chorus. 

"Don't read that!" she shrieked, lunging towards Kasumi and snatching the notebook out of her hands.

"A-Arisa?" Kasumi staggered backwards, holding her hands up in the air, her eyes wide with surprise and what Arisa was sure was hurt.

White hot shame sparked in her gut, and Arisa squeezed her eyes shut in mortification. How embarrassing. Her reaction was way over the top. Didn't she write this song to express feelings that she never would've been able to convey otherwise? To express the love and excitement and frustration and joy that Kasumi brought into her life? 

"I-" Arisa started, opening her eyes to meet Kasumi's teary gaze, but Kasumi spoke first with a trembling lip. 

"I-I'm sorry Arisaaaa," Kasumi wailed, throwing her arms around Arisa and pulling her into a bear hug. "I should've asked you first before I looked at your stuff!"

"Kasumi!" Arisa yelped, but Kasumi just squeezed her tighter and hid her face into the crook of Arisa's neck. Arisa sighed fondly, patting the top of Kasumi's head. "You dummy… It's okay."

"Really?!" Kasumi exclaimed, pulling back to meet Arisa's eyes. 

"Y-Yes… If anything, I…" Arisa took a deep breath. 

"I'm-the-one-who's-sorry-for-lashing-out-like-that," she said on the exhale so quickly that Kasumi just blinked owlishly at her. 

"I-I'm not repeating that!"

Kasumi gave her a teary grin, hugging her tightly again. "We're both sorry so!" 

"Y-Yeah," Arisa confirmed, tentatively leaning into the hug. She closed her eyes for a moment and let herself just enjoy the embrace. The feel of Kasumi's arms around her, the soft breaths that puffed by her ear, the softness of the strands of Kasumi's hair that tickled her cheeks. 

Arisa took it all in and let the love she felt for this silly, brilliant girl who hugged her so tightly as if she'd disappear like the stars in morning sky if she let go, strengthen her resolve. She was going to do it. 

"K-Kasumi?"

"Yeah?" Kasumi chirped, and a small part of Arisa was more than a little disappointed when Kasumi stepped back, releasing her from the hug. 

Arisa pursed her lips, staring off to the side to avoid meeting Kasumi's eyes as she held out her notebook with a trembling hand. "R-Read this," she whispered, and when she felt Kasumi take the notebook out of her hand, she gulped audibly. 

The seconds ticked by slowly, so painfully as Kasumi silently read the song of her heart, and all that grounded her in the moment was the stattaco beating of her heart. 

"Arisa?"

The tone of Kasumi's voice was so soft that Arisa nearly thought she imagined it. It sent a shiver down her spine and her heart beated furiously in her chest in response. She slowly looked up and the anticipation, the fear, the _hope_ that swirled around in her mind like a storm had her nearly trembling. 

Amber eyes met amethyst ones, and all the breath swiftly left Arisa's lungs. 

Kasumi's expression was unlike anything she'd ever seen from the usually boisterous girl; her brows were drawn and her eyes… her eyes were so vulnerable and yet they shone brighter than the stars. Arisa almost wanted to look away, but found that she couldn't. Kasumi's mouth quivered as she spoke. 

"Arisa… Is- Is this real? Do you really feel this way?" The _about me_ was left unspoken but Arisa knew that Kasumi understood the lyrics, the heartfelt confession in each and every word. The song was a reflection of her relationship with Kasumi; how Kasumi had barged into her life and her heart, and how it had taken Arisa _so,_ so long to come to terms with her feelings. Love was a difficult emotion for Ichigaya Arisa to express and yet… She had managed it.

She tried to speak but found her throat tight with emotion. So she nodded, tears building in her eyes. The rawness of Kasumi's words, the naked hope in her voice - It had left her speechless. 

Kasumi tentatively set the notebook on the desk, and started walking towards her with a determined set to her shoulders. An embarrassing squeak escaped Arisa's lips, but how else was she supposed to react when Kasumi looked at her like that? When she smiled a smile of complete and utter disbelief and wonder? 

As Kasumi beamed at her with unshed tears in her eyes, as she was drawn into a hug more tender and _warm_ than she ever thought possible and those three words were whispered into her ears, Arisa's heart felt fit to burst with happiness.

"I-I love you too,'' she replied, blushing profusely, and in the arms of the girl she loved Arisa decided that expressing love really wasn't as scary as she had once feared. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol I do love writing Kasumi barging into Arisa's room too much for my own good


End file.
